


The ‘spee-ider’

by Mhtardis21



Series: Secret Santas [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backup SS, Food fight!!! :D, Platonic relationship guys, Undertale secret santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Details: I actually would like to either have a fanfic or a drawing of anything in particular of a platonic Swap Papyrus and Fell Papyrus. I love both of them so anything is fine for me as long as I get something with my two favorite skeleton boys together.





	The ‘spee-ider’

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> A: “B hurry! There’s a spider”  
> B: kill it!  
> A: you kill it!  
> B: goes over cautiously to kill spider with shoe  
> Spider: grabs shoe  
> B: runs out of room. Save yourselves!  
> A: come back!
> 
> Sorry it’s so short @nixnotsoartsy i hope you like it though.

    The underground was dark and cold, like any other day, yet it was warm and happy inside the Serif household.

  
    Blue was downstairs cooking his famous tacos. They had even started improving their taste after the cooking lessons that Edge had forced on him. He was not happy after the first time he had to try and choke down one of Blues dishes. Needless to say, Stretch got a nice talking to about him lying to his brother all those years.

  
    Red was upstairs, taking a nap, as Stretch and Edge snuck up the steep steps.

  
    They froze as the stair creaked under Stretch’s foot.

  
    “Watch where you’re stepping!” Edge hissed.

  
    “Sorry,” Stretch whispered back.

  
    They inched up the remaining steps, making it to the landing with no further incidents.

  
    Slowly tip-toeing to Red’s room, they carefully opened his door.

  
    Stretch gave a wicked grin as he pulled out a fresh bottle of Whipped Cream, Edge shaking his head in amusement.

  
    Holding a finger to his teeth, Edge crept over to the side of Red’s bed. Watching him with wary eyes, Edge motioned Stretch closer.

  
    Shaking the bottle as softly as he could, Stretch leaned over to spray Red.

  
    Suddenly, Red’s eyes flew open, and he quickly grabbed the can from Stretch, spraying it full force at him.

  
    Stretch covered up his face and ran out the door yelling, “Save yourselves!”

  
    “STRETCH, GET YOUR PELVIC BONES BACK IN HERE!” Edge hollered after him.

  
    “Nope! Every bones for himself! Nice knowing you Edge!” Stretch yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

  
    Sighing, Edge looked at his brother, who was sitting there smugly, Whipped Cream at the ready.

  
    “hehe. you brought this on yourself, Boss.” He said as he raised the can and chased Edge out of his room while spraying a steady stream of cream at him.

 

  
  
    “STRETCH!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> read it on tumblr: https://timedectectiveontheserenity.tumblr.com/post/175590749935/the-spee-ider


End file.
